1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-substituted amino diphenyl ethers, to compositions containing the N-substituted amino diphenyl ethers, and to methods of controlling weeds by the use of the N-substituted amino diphenyl ethers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wilson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,588, discloses amino-substituted diphenyl ethers, such as 2,4-dichloro-3'-dimethylamino-4'-nitrodiphenyl ether and 2,4-dichloro-3'-isopropylamino-4'-nitrodiphenyl ether.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 72946, published May 7, 1982, discloses amino diphenyl ether derivatives, such as 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-3'-amino-4' nitrodiphenyl ether, in which one of the two free nitrogen electrons participates in a covalent bond with a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkenyl group, or a lower alkynyl group, and the other free electron participates in a covalent bond with an alkoxycarbonylalkyl group.
German Patent 2960829, published Mar. 12, 1981, discloses 2-chloro-6-nitro-3-(phenoxy or phenylthio)aniline plant growth regulants and herbicides, wherein one of the two free aniline nitrogen electrons is bonded to nitrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, chloro- or hydroxy-substituted alkyl, allyl or trifluoroacetyl, and the other free aniline nitrogen electron is bonded to hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, or isopropyl, or the two free aniline nitrogen electrons may be bonded to an alkylene group having up to five members, optionally interrupted by 0, NH, NCH.sub.3 or CH--N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
German Patent Application DE2938595, published Apr. 23, 1981, discloses a process for producing 2- or 4-chloro-3-phenoxy-6-nitro-N-substituted anilines, wherein the N-substituent can be hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, phenoxy, halophenoxy, alkylphenoxy, alkoxyphenoxy, nitrophenoxy, cyanophenoxy, amino, alkylthio, benzyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, and the like.
German Patent Application DE2926829 discloses 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl-3'-nitrophenyl ethers having in the 4'-position a hydrogen atom or a nitro group, and 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl-4'-nitrophenyl ethers having in the 3'-position a nitro, alkoxy, alkylthio, hydroxy, sulfhydryl, amino, and monoalkylamino. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,624, issued July 7, 1981, corresponds to German Patent Application DE2926829.
European Patent Application 72348, published Feb. 16, 1983, discloses N-substituted and N,N-disubstituted-3-amino-4-nitrodiphenyl ethers and their use as herbicides.